The Story Continues
by JessPuggy
Summary: I've read the Pellinor books multiple times, and so I've decided to entertain myself and write what could happen next. Follows the last sample chapter for the fouth Pellinor book.
1. Chapter 1

-1**So I figured out how to get the ugly boxes out of my paragraphs, it's something in my Windows Vista word processor… So I'm reposting the completed chapter. This is my first fan fiction, like… ever. Let me know if you like it, or didn't like it.**

Maerad took a few moments longer to rest with her back against the wall. She pondered what the Winterking had said to her, how could she possibly be stronger than the Landrost? So she could hide, she could withstand the force of his malice, but that was nothing like what it would take to actually defeat him.

Ever since waking up from her internal battle she had blocked her mind. Now, slowly and cautiously, she allowed her shield to go down, until she could just feel the web of the Landrost's thoughts. She didn't go anywhere near him this time, just taking a moment to try to feel out his distance from her. This time it wasn't hard to judge, she could feel his presence as if he stood right next to her.

She glanced around, for the moment things were calm. There had been enough time since the wer attacks for the injured to be taken inside, and the few dead had been moved as well, to where Maerad didn't know.

_He is very close_ she spoke in her mind to Indik, and said the same thing aloud to Cadvan, who was sitting next to her silently. He looked up, but didn't respond right away. Maerad thought he still looked slightly pale, like he was sick.

_There is something stirring outside the gate, _Indik's voice was strained, and she could feel his anticipation. _I can't make out exactly what it is, though. The storm still rages, but there is a great shadow building. Be ready Maerad, I fear the attack will be soon._

Maerad fought down her own fears, and forced herself to stand. It wasn't easy, the tired muscles in her legs didn't want to listen, but she managed. Cadvan rose beside her, more color in his face now. They had a clear view of the gate from where they stood, and Maerad was able to see and feel the shadow Indik was referring to. Through the storm, she could make out the masses of figures she guessed to be the mountain men Indik had spoke of, but slightly off to the east was something else. A being that put out a field of dark energy, she could feel the strands of blackness reaching out towards those who stood behind the gate.

"I don't think the wards are going to be of any use now," Cadvan's voice was steady, but Maerad could see the signs of strain on his face. He had to be as exhausted as she felt, after the ride that morning and then the weatherworking just a short while ago.

Before Maerad had a chance to respond several things happened at once. The first line of soldiers at the gate fell, several men all toppling over limp at the same time, and Maerad knew they were dead. There was instant chaos, arrows were fired in return, but they landed uselessly on the other side of the gate. The mountain men were staying out of firing range, and the arrows went straight into the ever-growing blackness, apparently doing no harm.

_Our weapons won't hurt an elemental _Now Indik's voice betrayed his fear, causing Maerad's own fear and doubt to rise up within her, but she refused to feel it. She knew from experience that such creatures as the Landrost feed on the fear of others. _Do you know of anything, any way to hurt it? _Even Cadvan was looking at her, she took his expression as that of one who was expecting something.

Despite the strength she exerted to keep it down, panic swelled within her, what could she do? She remembered Arkan's voice, laughing at her. What was it he knew, that she didn't? Maerad struggled to think, the pressure of the Landrost was terrible, she was sure everyone in Innail could feel his fury. She was sure he was going to crush the entire school, as he had almost crushed her. She wondered for a brief moment if she had the strength to put a shield around the walls, but dismissed the idea quickly. It would exhaust her, if it was even possible.

_I'm thinking, Indik _Maerad spoke so he would not think she was ignoring him.

Already the bodies of the unlucky soldiers were moved aside, more shielded men stood, this time further back from the gate. The air, though still calm from their charm, tasted somewhat tainted, it felt too thick to breath. In her mind, Maerad could feel the Landrost, his triumph was obvious. She knew now he didn't sense her at all, he was to absorbed in the moment, the feeling of absolute power that Maerad knew all to well.

"I'm going to try something," Maerad was surprised her voice was calm.

"Be careful." Cadvan's answer was simple, but she could hear in his voice the fear he could not hide.

Maerad nodded and tried to smile, then taking a deep breath, she found the Landrost again. She planned to strike out at him, within her mind, as he had done to her just minutes ago. Only she had never done such a thing in her life. As she struggled to build a mass of power within herself, she felt as if the Landrost was doing the same thing. She saw outside the gate the blackness was spreading, more of the mountain men were now blocked from her vision. Then, suddenly, she felt an eruption within her mind, and the massive iron gate of Innail was blow inwards. Men scrambled to the side to get out of the way, and several were too slow, Maerad had to look away. She momentarily lost her concentration as the ranks of mountain men surged forward and the men near the gate were suddenly engaged in physical battle. The mountain men were brutal, swinging their maces at anything that came within their range. Amazingly enough, the charms for weather still held firm, keeping the howling wind and rain out even where there was now no gate.

Cadvan ran forward to help where he could, but Maerad hung back, gathering herself for the attack she planned. She closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of the battle, trying to ignore the shouts of men fighting for their lives. She concentrated on the Landrost in her mind, letting go her awareness of everything else. As she perceived him, and felt the extremity of his pure joy at the slaughter of those of Innail, Maerad felt her fear replacing itself with anger. Still not sure how much good it would do, she unleashed her energy in one massive bolt and sent it hurtling towards the Landrost. She felt it hit its target, and as she slumped against the wall again, weak from the strain of such magic she was not used to performing.

When she finally gazed out past where the gates used to be, even she was surprised at the effect of what she had done. The now clearly visible shadow, which Maerad knew was the Landrost himself surrounded by some sort of magery, had shrunk considerably. But she still couldn't be sure if she had injured him, or if he was merely surprised. Maerad could see now that the wards were down completely, probably broken when the gate came down. The mountain men were still pouring into the school courtyard through the gap where the gate should have been and trampling over their own fallen comrades without hesitation. Still others were smashing the walls, she could hear the terrible sounds of destruction, and when shouts came from the eastern side of the school she knew they had been breached.

Maerad struggled to make sense of what was happening directly in front of her. The soldiers were managing to keep the mountain men under some sort of order, with the bards help, but she didn't know how long they could hold out.

Pushing aside her weariness, Maerad opened her mind to the Landrost once again. He was still immensely sure of himself, but this time something felt different. As she stayed there, hidden and silently watching, that something grew, until she thought she recognized it. Was it, could it possibly be, that he was doubting himself? And then she saw it, with her eyes as well as her mind. The dark wasn't shrinking at all, where her desperate blaze of light had struck, the light was actually spreading. Once she took this in, Maerad summoned the strength she had remaining, and lashed out once more at the Landrost. She stayed within the pattern in her mind this time, feeling more confident as she felt him straining under the force of her blow.

_Perhaps I am stronger than I thought,_ Maerad allowed the consideration to creep into her mind as she watched the second beam of light slowly increasing. She was breaking though his shield. She'd barely had time to finish her thought when suddenly things shifted and the fury and hatred of the Landrost turned from the city to rest solely upon her. This time, though, Maerad would not allow herself to be pinned down by his gaze. She glared back, unmoved and unrelenting. Before she had time to send an attack of her own, she was him hard by a bolt of energy from the Landrost. It did hurt, making her cringe under the impact, but it was nothing like the attack he had made before. If she had not hurt him, she had definitely managed to weaken his magery. She recovered quickly, and struck back, unintentionally screaming at him simultaneously in the Elidhu language, not even sure what she had said. Something about leaving her home alone.

The strains of her act were incredible, Maerad felt her knees go weak and was suddenly aware of the world around her again as she swayed and had to catch her balance. With her weight against the wall, she took several breaths before she regained her composure enough to survey the area around her. The first thing she saw was Cadvan, jogging over. She noticed with a grim acknowledgment the fresh blood on his torn clothes, in his hair, scanning across his body with her eyes for wounds. She saw nothing more serious than a deep scratch on his left forearm.

"If this is all we face, we may have some luck yet. These men are strong and brutal, but not very smart." Maerad nodded, seeing what he meant as one of the overturned vats of burning oils poured towards the enemy. The men did not even change direction, running straight through the liquid as though it was below their notice, only to howl in dismay as their feet and legs were scorched relentlessly. "I wonder, why does the Landrost hold back?"

"I don't think he expected to find so much resistance here," Maerad speculated, averting her gaze from the burning men to where the gates had been. For a brief moment she thought the shadow was gone, but then she saw it, much further to the east than when she had last looked.

"It looks as if the Landrost is retreating," Cadvan's voice bordered on amazement. "What did you do?"

Indik's voice broke into her thoughts before she had a chance to answer. He, too, had noticed the withdrawal of their main opponent, and demanded to know what had happened.

Maerad made an effort to put into words what had gone on, but found it hard, not even she was sure exactly what she had done. She gave up quickly, she was far too tired to be struggling with herself, and chose instead to watch as the mountain men realized they were being left for dead. The battle quickly shifted closer and closer to the empty space where the gates used to be as they attempted to escape with their master.

Cadvan turned to her, a smile on his face, and started to say something, but his words were drowned out as those of Innail cheered their joy and relief. But Maerad was unwilling to celebrate. She couldn't quite contemplate the Landrost giving up so easily, after leaving his mountain and coming so far. She knew she should feel for his presence, there was always a chance for another attack, but for the moment the only thing on her mind was the bottle of medhyl in Cadvan's pack.

Maerad received word from Indik that they were to go to the watch tower to meet with him and the others. As they made their way back, Maerad walked as far away from Cadvan as she could, he smelled so strongly of blood it made her queasy. She did, however, manage to stay near enough to tell him her thoughts about the Landrost returning, perhaps stronger than before.

Malgorn, Silvia, and Indik were already there when Maerad and Cadvan reached the small room at the top of the stairs. Silvia's clothes were almost as dirty as Cadvan's, but she'd had time to rinse most of the gore off her arms and face. She beamed when she saw Maerad, and rushed forward to enfold her in a great hug.

"I'm so glad you both are ok," She said, after embracing each of them. Maerad found herself smiling in return, nearly forgetting the situation in her delight of seeing Silvia alive and uninjured. Almost instantly Cadvan brought her back to reality.

"Maerad believes the Landrost will attack again."

"What do you mean?" Malgorn demanded, his voice was disbelieving, but Maerad though he looked angry. "Why would he leave, why would the mountain men retreat, if he was going to come back?"

"I wondered…" Silvia sighed, the joy drained from her tired face, and abruptly sat down at the table.

"I don't know why the men ran, but the Landrost has not left the area." Maerad knew she said what they all must already know, couldn't they feel his closeness? "I think he only left to recover."

"So you were able to hurt him, you mean?" Indik's eyes were bright, as if their small victory gave him new faith.

"I think I hurt him," Maerad said slowly, looking around at each person and trying not to notice the hope in their eyes, "But it took everything I had, and he is still very strong."

"But we've heard of what you've done, with the wight, and the kulag! I saw nothing similar to what was said you did to them," said Malgorn.

Maerad frowned, what was he expecting? For her to blast down an Elidhu? One of the immoral, oldest living things in all of Edil-Amarandh? Silvia caught her expression and changed the subject swiftly.

"What of the gate, and the destroyed wall? Shouldn't we have all who are available working to build a replacement?"

"It would take time and energy we don't have to spare," Cadvan spoke up, "And I have to wonder if we would be any better off with even the best built gate in Annar."

"Nay," Indik agreed somberly, "We see now the Landrost has no dispute with neither wall nor ward. If he wants in, no gate will slow him." He turned to Maerad, a grim expression on his scarred face, "Do you have any idea how long we have?"

Maerad shook her head, "I can't predict him."

"Does he feel any weaker to you now than he did when the attack began?"

"He doesn't feel as strong, but it's not easy to tell." Indik looked thoughtful for a moment, and Maerad hoped he was not thinking what she suspected.

"Do you think it would be entirely impossible to gain the upper hand with a surprise attack?"

Malgorn looked up dubiously. "It would be suicide! The men would not be able to see in the storm, let alone fight."

"Maerad didn't need to see to hurt the Landrost, did you?" Indik asked.

"No, but that doesn't solve the problem of defeating him. Hurting him might just make him angry."

Indik started to reply, then stopped and looked for a moment like he was listening to something. "There are wers coming through the eastern wall," He said finally, standing up.

"I knew we should have at least remade the wards," Silvia said quickly, receiving a sharp glace from Malgorn.

"Cadvan, Maerad, if you are up to it, you would be of help outside." Indik was already at the top of the staircase, with Cadvan close behind. Maerad took a deep breath before turning to hug Silvia once more and then she followed.

The next part of the day was spend slaughtering wers. Maerad tried not to see anything during this time, turning her attention from a creature as soon as she was sure it could hurt no one. Only once did she have to use her sword, when she'd been occupied blasting wers away from the buildings, and one had managed to get too close to her. She could tell a difference in their toughness, without having to break through the wards they were a lot stronger. When the attack finally ceased Maerad was more exhausted than she could remember ever being, she felt as if she'd been fighting wers for days, when in fact it had lasted just over an hour.

While the remnants of the wers were dealt with, Maerad and Cadvan took the opportunity to go back to Malgorn and Silvia's house and clean up some. Maerad left her mail and sword with Cadvan, who said he could clean them with a charm, and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her hair and scrubbed at her skin, getting the filth off as quickly as possible. Then she got out immediately, the water had turned a dirty brown color that wouldn't have been very inviting even if she had the time to sit around. Then she went to her bedchamber for clean clothes, stopping only for a moment to look longingly at her bed, and then, trying not to think of how tired she was, went to meet Cadvan in the music room.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The pair once again made their way towards the watch tower, neither of them in much of a mood for words. People were rushing past them in different directions, most were faces Maerad did not recognize. They were almost at their destination when Cadvan held out his arm, stopping them and ignoring Maerad's inquiring gaze. He looked around them, eyebrows creasing into a concentrated scowl.

Maerad sent out her hearing and her eyes widened, fear growing within her. Even above the noise of the storm, she could make out the sounds of crashing footsteps; the eerie sniffing she remembered all too well. Cadvan had told her goromants could be used by the nameless one, so why hadn't she expected such a thing in an attack from the Landrost?

"Tell Indik, although I don't doubt he is already aware of them." Maerad nodded and reopened the mind link she had allowed to close during her brief time of relaxing.

_Indik, there are goromants gathering around the city. It's impossible to tell how many, but my guess is over a dozen._ She was surprised when she got an immediate response, almost before she'd even finished the thought.

_Where have you been? There are hulls as well. They are waiting outside the city, though I know not what they are waiting for. You and Cadvan should consider getting over here._

Cadvan looked grim when Maerad turned to tell him the news; she knew he could judge from her expression that things were ill. She told him of the hulls, and of their orders to report to the gate, the information causing his frown to deepen.

"I wonder if they plan to attack as one, we may not be able to hold them all off." Cadvan's gaze was steadily set ahead of them as they hurried towards the eastern side of the school. Maerad's thought mirrored his words, but she hadn't the heart to voice them.

"Perhaps, if the attack is only made from one direction, right there at the gate, we'll have a chance." She knew that if the attack was made otherwise, if they were surrounded and pressed from all sides, things would not go well. They hadn't the bards, not near enough soldiers to hold on all fronts. She also thought that the Landrost would be aware of that fact and, if he was smart enough, would use it wholly to his advantage.

The soldiers around the area where the gate should have been looked wary, but Maerad and Cadvan marched past them and up to Indik, who stood closest to the gaping hole. He nodded in their direction, but kept his vision fixed out into the storm. Maerad looked for herself, but could only see the rain pouring down. A hundred hulls could be standing just outside the city, and she couldn't even tell.

"The Landrost has not made another appearance," Indik's voice was harsh. "But there is a sense of sorcery, and it's centered right out there." He pointed towards the darkness outside the city.

"I cannot help but wonder why they are waiting. Surely they know we have little defenses." Cadvan spoke quietly, so that no one nearby could hear his bleak words.

Maerad suddenly and unexpectedly found herself thinking of Hem, her brother lost out in the world somewhere, possibly not even in Annar. Had he faced such frightening things, as an army pressing down on the very walls of a city? He must have, she knew. Turbansk had fallen, and Hem had been there. Her heart went out to him, wherever he was. He was too young to face such things. She was too young. But age did not matter; even the children in Innail would be facing a horrible fate if she and the other bards were not able to hold the city.

She was brought back to reality by Indik's voice, calling orders to his army of fearful soldiers. She blinked, and quickly noticed the hulls that were now entering through the gap in the wall, accompanied by the goromants. She had to keep her mind on what was going on around her; there was no more time for pitying thoughts.

Cadvan grabbed her arm, pulling her back away from the action as the soldiers rushed forward to meet the new threats. Indik was moving towards the closest hull, mage light illuminating him.

"We have to help," Maerad cried, watching in horror as a soldier was killed before he even reached the goromant he was heading for, a hull's sorcery hitting him. There were more enemies than she could count; she fought against closing her eyes to the scene.

"You have to concentrate on the Landrost, Maerad." Cadvan spoke calmly, even as he looked around them with caution. His eyes settled on her momentarily, they were full of intensity. Maerad knew he was thinking the same thing, that he should be helping the others. Instead he was here, holding her back.

"Go," she twisted her arm from his grasp, pulling her sword Eled from the scabbard attached to her mail. "I'm fine here," she added, seeing his slight hesitation. Cadvan nodded, and left without saying anything else. She watched him for a moment, not letting herself think that she may never see him again.

It was growing dark, the afternoon quickly fading into evening. Each mage light stood out, a shining beacon among the chaos that was occurring right before Maerad. It brought back the fact how few bards there were, how slim their chances of survival were. Her worry increased as she noticed how many hulls there were in the attack. More hulls than she had ever seen in one place.

The goromants were terrifying. They whipped their stingers around, clawing and stabbing anyone who came near. The needles on the end of their long tails pierced the men's armors, filling their bodies with toxic poisons, so that they were nearly dead before they even hit the ground.

Maerad had to force her eyes from the carnage, looking past the chaos and out into the night. Even though it was dark she could perceive the location of the Landrost. He was by the gate, just watching the events and though it was amusing. The darkness around him seemed to move, swirling in a foul pattern of energy. She knew Innail was in a desperate situation, and if she didn't do something soon, they would not have a chance of surviving the night.

Around her the battle was raging, people were dying, and here she stood, unable to come up with an answer.

_Do something, _she told herself, _now! But what?_ She sought within herself the answer, but when nothing came her heart began to fill with dread. She could see Cadvan, shining with mage light, deeply engaged with a hooded figure she knew could only be a hull. As she watched, Cadvan sidestepped a swing of the hull's sword, and sent a bolt of white light in return. It hit its mark, dead center of the hull's chest, but Maerad could see no reaction. She wondered, with a strike of horror, if it, like the hull they fought in Thorold, had a blackstone. Then the hull turned and she could see it was speaking, moving it's lips as it danced around, and she knew it was sorcery.

Maerad forced her attention back to the Landrost; the force of his energy was so strong now that it hurt to look directly at him. She cautiously reached out with her mind, feeling desperately around the Landrost for any signs off a weakness. She fought hard to keep her panic under control, the Landrost could feel her probing and she sensed he didn't like it.

When he did react, it was short and sharp, like someone swatting at a fly. As she darted out of his reach, Maerad wondered with a dry humor what would happen if she tried turning him into a rabbit. Then she froze, faltering as the thought putting another idea before her.

The brief lapse in Maerad's concentration gave the Landrost opportunity to catch her. She felt what might have been a cold snake constricting around her, but she was already digging through the different layers within herself, reaching for the powers she knew lay there. The Landrost tightened his grip, but Maerad found was she was looking for and fresh energy was quickly flowing into her tired muscles. It bubbled into her, filling her with the all-powerful feeling she loved and also feared. She felt the Landrost hesitate, withdrawing his hold on her as though she burned him.

Suddenly the Landrost didn't seem nearly so mighty, like the layers of darkness around him had thinned and she could see straight to the core of him. With a small gasp she realized it wasn't him who had changed, but her. In this moment she was truly Eldnor of Edil-Amarandh, no longer plagued by the human emotions of fear and uncertainty, she felt only her strength and sheer determination to rid Innail of its harassment. Almost tickled by her previous fear, Maerad reached out and easily parted the strands of the Landrost's defenses.

The Landrost tried to move from her reach, but she was able to take hold of him in her first attempt. He was furious, and to touch him with the strands of her thoughts gave her an odd numbing sensation. Immediately he lashed out at her, both in her mind and at her physical body. Maerad held onto him with ease, laughing at his struggle, but from somewhere far off she thought she felt a dull pain and heard an indistinctive rumble, both of which she completely ignored.

She knew she could not kill him; the Elidhu could not die, even if they chose to. She simply had to change his mind, reorganize the patterns of his thoughts so that he no longer wanted to crush the city. She told herself she could do this, but as she began she remembered the difficulty involved with this sort of endeavor. Just changing the patterns of the Landrost's rage during the weather working had been exhausting. Though she was in her full powers this time, she was dealing with the Landrost himself.

She divided herself between breaking down the different sequences and holding onto the Landrost, as he fought her the whole way. She worked with unwavering concentration, with no regard to time. It proved even more demanding than she anticipated; every time she thought she had achieved some sort of design, a piece wouldn't fit and she'd have to go back over parts she'd already done. The endless possibilities were fascinating, and she began to wonder if perhaps this was one way the Nameless one was able to dictate what certain Elidhu did. If it was, he would have to be much stronger than Maerad would have ever thought possible.

When she was finally positive all the harmful shapes had been remade, Maerad allowed herself a moment to gather her strength. It was as if her Elidhu power had seeped out as she worked, leaving her trembling from the exertion of energy. Still the Landrost wrestled with her, it seemed his animosity towards her did not abate any, though she no longer felt his hostility directed the school itself. And she was so tired, she felt if she waited much longer he would break her grip and turn on her.

Without further delay, and without nearly enough time to rest properly, Maerad gathered her power and set forth on the final part of her task. It was something she had never done before, but at the moment she felt like anything was possible. Or perhaps she knew that if she couldn't they were all doomed, and so she told herself that she could. She concentrated on the Landrost, the sickening blackness she perceived him as, and also on a memory of the jagged mountain overshadowing Gilman's Cot. She blocked out everything else, until she no longer could feel the Landrost fighting her, and the only thing was the Landrost inside his mountain. The Landrost was inside his mountain. Maerad had no idea how long she held this image, but very suddenly she was alone in her mind. And then in the next second everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N—I killed someone… don't hate me!!! Something bad had to happen…**

Maerad was lost in a world of dreams; surrounded by a hazy fog filled with misty entities. Voices rang from all directions; familiar voices, but she could not place them. They seemed out of context, what were these people doing in her dreams? She couldn't understand the words no matter how hard she struggled, as if they were spoken in a language unknown to her. She knew she should wake; she should confront the worried tones, but she was content to remain tangled in her intangible reality for the time being.

The voices faded away, the fog swirling into heart wrenching images; Hem, Silvia, Cadvan. They were reasons to wake; reasons to face whatever destruction had been laid to Innail. But when she reached for consciousness it would not come. Panic rising, she tried again, fleetingly grasping for something real, something solid. She was floating on the edge of awareness, but it could not be reached. Why could she not wake?

When she felt a presence enter her mind she immediately reacted defensively, throwing up a shield as well as she could manage in her weakened state. But she detected no hostile intentions; only unwavering concern and determination. She realized with a start who the intruder was and dropped all pretences of a guard; allowing Cadvan entrance to her murky existence.

He did not attempt conversation, and neither did she. Just to have his company was more than enough; she didn't dare hope for more. She was terrified that if she tried to speak with him, he would not be able to hear her, let alone understand. After several long, complacent moments, his voice murmured into her thoughts.

_Rest, Maerad; go to sleep. It's over, it was well done._ His words soothed her worries; his presence comforting her like nothing else could. She obeyed, letting her perception fade away, sinking into a fulfilling slumber. Just before falling asleep she felt a blossom of warmth spreading throughout her entire body.

---------------------------------------

Maerad woke to the sight of her room, shades drawn over the windows casting an unnatural darkness so that she could not tell the time of day. There was enough light to illuminate Cadvan, sound asleep in the armchair beside her bed, an open book lying forgotten in his lap. Maerad turned her head, letting her eyes roam over the angels of his face; his peacefulness was enough to make her smile. As if he could feel her gaze, Cadvan stirred, shifting in the chair, causing his book to fall to the floor. His eyes snapped open at the sound of it hitting the ground; scanning the room rapidly before coming to rest on her. Maerad was instantly reminded of the morning, nearly a year ago, when she'd woken to find Cadvan in her room. It had been her first morning in Innail, her first morning in the world of Barding.

"Good morning." Only it didn't come out like that. Her words were rough and scratchy, her voice barely registering. As soon as she spoke, Maerad was consumed by a terrible pounding in her temple. She closed her eyes, seeing red; letting out a small pained groan that sounded more like a croak.

"Here, drink," A glass was pressed to her lips, a hand helping to lift her head. She drank, expecting to be given a glass of water, and cringing at the mouthful of bitter liquid she received instead. She resisted the urge to sputter or choke, swallowing it because it was wet and her throat felt completely derived of moisture. Almost immediately the pain in her temple receded enough that she could reopen her eyes.

_Don't speak just yet. You've been unconscious for near four days; your voice will be unpracticed. _Four days! Maerad couldn't believe it; no wonder he looked at her with such concern. It was odd, his speaking in her mind when he could have just as easily spoken aloud. She sensed it was just Cadvan's way of being considerate; it would be easier for her to communicate in thoughts.

_I don't remember what happened, how did I get hurt? Was anyone else hurt? _Cadvan sat back in his chair, not meeting her gaze. His expression was answer in part to her question, and she began leaping to conclusions. She pictured the city outside the walls of her room, torn to pieces; all of the people… _What happened?_ She asked again, urgency pouring through their connection.

_You were hit by an assault of the Landrost, the strike passed right through you and to the tower. But I think you passed out before the tower even fell. _Cadvan's words were full of hidden meaning, the things he didn't say were more important than those he did. The tower, the watch tower; Malgorn had been in the watch tower. Maerad grew cold at the realization. Cadvan was now watching her carefully. _And yet, with the tower collapsing almost directly over you, even in your failing conscious, you still manage to save the day. Tell me, Maerad, what did you do? _

Maerad knew she was blushing. Cadvan had changed the subject, predictably praising her; but Maerad was unmoved. _Malgorn was in the watch tower, wasn't he?_

Cadvan's face was suddenly hidden front her sight, covered by one hand. She felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, but they waited to fall; holding out for the confirmation of her fear. _Yes. Malgorn was not the only loss; but I mourn for him more than any other. _Maerad didn't need to see his face to know tears threatened his vision as well. His sorrow was evident through their mind link. Maerad blinked away the tears, they ran down her face and she sobbed, but no more came. _I thought, when you were struck, that we were doomed; the Landrost was going to destroy the school. _

Maerad didn't know how to respond, she didn't remember being knocked down. She reached up with her hand, touching the side of her temple gently. It was swollen; tender, and bandaged. _How is Silvia?_ She asked after a moment.

_Better than she was after it happened. Her main concern now is you; we didn't know why you wouldn't wake._ Maerad trembled slightly, remembering her dreams; she didn't want to tell him she hadn't wanted to wake. When she didn't answer, Cadvan stirred. _I'm sorry, you must be starving. I'll go find you something to eat. Don't try to get up just yet. If you need something, all you have to do is ask. _Maerad nodded, and watched him leave.

Of course, the first thing she did was sit up; breathing heavily and leaning her weight against the frame of her bed. Her eyes were drawn to her lyre, leaning against the far wall, removed from the leather cover in which she had last seen it. Her fingers itched to touch it, but her body felt too weak to attempt crossing the room. A small smile played across her lips when she thought that she could transport it into her arms. She could; but that didn't mean she would.

It was only a few minutes before she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she called, cringing at the hoarse sound that she produced. The door opened and Silvia appeared, her eyes rimmed with red. She gave Maerad a weak smile.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She walked to Maerad's bed as she spoke, taking a seat on the edge.

"Silvia, I'm so sorry about Malgorn. It shouldn't have happened." She spoke just above a whisper and thankfully her words were understandable. Maerad saw the fresh tears welling in the older woman's eyes, and wrapped her arms around her. Silvia clung to her, her body shaking with sobs.

"It was so unexpected, I almost couldn't believe it," she spoke into Maerad's shoulder, where she stayed for several more moments. Maerad was surprised that she did not cry herself; she assumed that after four days of sleep, her body was unwilling to waste moisture on tears. Finally Silvia pulled away, running the backs her hands over her cheeks to wipe away the streaks. "I will miss him dreadfully. But alas, it is the price of an open heart." She sniffled once and stood, pacing the room. "Cadvan is bringing you food; you should eat and rest further. Do not worry about me, my dear. I have dealt with such suffering before." Maerad didn't think that should stop her from worrying.

"Will they appoint you First Bard?" It was the obvious decision, in her opinion, but she wasn't sure if Silvia would be ready for it right away.

"I'm all but sure of it. Oh, Maerad, I don't know if I will be able to accept." Silvia perched on the edge of the armchair, wringing her hands together. Maerad reached over, touching Silvia's arm with her good hand, trying to convey her sympathy. She knew that words would only do so much.

She was relieved when Cadvan entered, balancing several dishes and a goblet of golden colored liquid in his arms. He sat them on the table beside her bed and Maerad's mouth watered at the smells coming from the covered dishes.

"I'll leave you now." Silvia stood, "Remember what I've said, you still will need much rest if you wish to go in search of Cai." Maerad's heart jumped at the mention of her brother's name, but Silvia was already leaving the room.

"She's right," Cadvan handed her the goblet of wine and sat down in the armchair. "I daresay it will be a few days yet before we can leave Innail. Any word about you is of the highest importance right now, as far as gossip goes. But rest will do you no harm."

"I think I've had more than enough rest, four full days of it." Maerad considered getting up and walking around the room to prove her point; but she wasn't sure if her muscles would carry her. Instead she reached for one of the dishes, willing to rest in bed a little longer; if only until she was finished eating. Cadvan didn't argue.

"Then perhaps we can slip away unnoticed; we've had light rain since the day of the attack." Maerad couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"We do need to leave soon." Thanks to the wine and the warm food, her voice was almost back to normal.

Cadvan nodded, "Silvia will not be pleased if we rush off before you are well. Darsor is growing restless; I loath to keep him boarded, but it cannot be helped." He sighed, and quickly took a meat pastry from the plate in Maerad's lap before she could stop him. She didn't bother to remind him that he'd brought another dish.

"Silvia is in a far worse place than I am. She has more than enough to think about, without me here." Maerad knew it was not going to be easy; leaving Silvia the first time had been difficult enough. But there was no actual choice, she knew in her heart that she was running out of time. She needed to find Hem; now.

"You are the most important part of her life right now, Maerad." Cadvan spoke softly and did not meet her eyes. "Do not think she will have no objection to our departure. She is alone now."

Maerad swallowed hard, her ravenous appetite had very suddenly dissipated. Tears danced in her eyes, making it hard to focus. She knew Silvia was alone, no matter how many students kept her constant company. It was an outlook deeply familiar to her; she'd been completely alone in Gilman's Cot after the death of her mother.

"I don't have a choice." When she felt Cadvan's touch on her shoulder, she smiled through her tears. "I know," she said, turning to him before he had the chance to speak. "There's always a choice, right? It's just… I wish none of this had happened. It makes it so much harder." She wiped away the tears before they could fall; wincing when her fingers brushed across the laceration she'd nearly forgotten. Cadvan's gaze was full of sympathy she felt she didn't deserve. If she'd been quicker, if she'd ended the battle sooner; the situation could have been avoided. The realization weighed heavily on her; her ignorance of her own powers and limitations was proving to be most fatal for those around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I want to apologize ahead of time, I may not have my facts straight in this chapter. I can't remember if Soron had family, and my books are out on loan to a friend. I tried to remember spelling and stuff as well as I could, though. I also want to say thanks to the people who have reviewed!**

**----------------------------------------------**

The journey to Til Amon took several more days, despite the pace that Saliman pushed them at. There was always the threat of the Black Army, whose camps grew closer each night. After joining the players for dinner, they saw no more of their golden painted caravan, nor heard anymore late night plays being carried out. Hem hoped the group had taken their advice, and had reached the city safely. Irc flew ahead often, easing his boredom and checking their path for danger, but he always returned with little to report.

Their final night before reaching the city was spent camping on the banks of the Til Amon Lake. The city was visible in the distance, several small buildings and lights surrounding one larger building that sat in the center. Hem knew the building was the school of Til Amon, and by the time the sun had completely set, Soron had informed him of several others. Irc, who had been absent for most of the evening, came back with information gathered from the local birdlife. The Black Army had not yet reached the city, but news of them had.

_But more than the Black Army, they fear attack from the east. Norloch has threatened the school, and demands loyalty with penalty of war. _Irc gave the news as if he were telling the weather, simply and with breaks to preen his feathers.

"We expected that," Saliman said. "But did you find where the school allegiance lies?" He was looking at the bird hard, and Hem knew he was holding back annoyance. The Bard was not at his best; weeks of endless walking had its effects on all of their moods and created an atmosphere that was less than pleasant.

Irc bobbed his head in reply, and abruptly returned his attention to his feathers.

"Irc," said Hem, changing tactics before Saliman got angry. "Do you think we will be safe at the school? Or do they follow Eknir's orders?" He suspected the latter, though with all of his heart he wanted to believe the school would welcome and assist them. He knew the bird better than anyone else, and Irc's reluctance to answer told him nearly all he needed to know.

_I spoke with many birds, they all said the same. The school will join with Norloch to keep on good terms, and so they will not face the Black Army alone. _

"How would the birds know?" Soron stood up, raising his voice. "We do not know what is fact until we have spoken with the first circle. I cannot believe the school would agree to this, not when it has never been done before. Til Amon is not a corrupted school."

"Soron, you haven't been there in years. Eknir is very influential, many will believe he is fighting for the light. It is hard, even for me, to believe that he is acting out of ill will. He has done so much in the name of the light," said Saliman, thoughtfully. "All the same, I think we should be cautious about entering Til Amon."

"The first time back to my home in years, and I shall be going in disguise." Soron sighed, but sat back down in defeat. Hem thought he should be happy they were going to risk entering the city at all, and he told Irc so, later that night while keeping watch.

"At least he will see his family, whether they recognize him or not." Hem spoke quietly, in case his companions weren't quite asleep. "He will know they are alive." _Which is more than I get,_ he thought spitefully. _I don't even know if Maerad is alive anymore._ The more he thought about his sister, the more he worried that she was dead. He hadn't dreamt of her in weeks, hadn't felt any indication of her existence. Maerad was strong, Hem knew, but strength was not enough to ensure her survival, not when she was alone.

Irc didn't respond to Hem with words. The bird was smart, and it knew that Hem was not angry with Soron, but worried for his sister. He chirped softly, as comfortingly as he knew how, and flapped into the boys lap, pecking gently at his fingers. He couldn't tell him if his sister was okay or not, but he had an idea.

-------------------------------------------------

Til Amon was nothing like Turbansk, but it reminded Hem a bit of Norloch. Houses lined the streets close to the gate, open markets were sporadically placed, and the school towered high above everything else. They entered the city after being stopped at the gate and thoroughly questioned by a guard who looked disinterested in what he was doing. Irc circled far overhead while Saliman told the story they'd conjured up over the days walk. They were from Zimek, lone travelers who had chosen not to follow the others to Car Amdridh when the city was evacuated. The two older Bards had disguised themselves so that they were unrecognizable, but Hem had only made himself even more gaunt and travel worn; no one here would recognize his face.

Their story was acceptable, though before being admitted to the city they were given strict warning not to cause any trouble. Soron, who appeared twice his age, gave the guard a toothless grin in passing. The streets were nearly empty, which Hem found odd; it was just after midday, the warmest part of a sunny day. No children were playing outside, though they did pass a few adults. None were Bards, and none acknowledged them with anything more than a curt nod.

"They sure aren't very friendly," Hem muttered, receiving a sharp glance from Soron's unfamiliar face.

"We won't go to the school, not yet. As much as I'd like to know where Til Amon stands, we did not come here to trade information with the Bards." Saliman spoke as he led them steadily down a path lined with houses. "We need to rest, and prepare for the journey north to find Maerad." They walked on a few more minutes in silence, until Saliman stopped and nodded across the street. "Here we are."

A sign hung crookedly over the open door of the stone building, the words painted in large red letters but faded with time. 'The Haybale' Hem sounded out the letters, smiling to himself when he could read the words. He hadn't done very well in his studies while in the Suderan, but he'd managed to pick up the basics.

As Hem stood looking, a small bird with messy black feathers flapped down, landing on the roof of the old inn, and a voice entered his mind. _The Bards in the school are not nice. They threw rocks at me._

Hem didn't react to Irc's statement other than smirking as he waited for Saliman to arrange their rooms. If Irc was up to his normal antics of thievery, he couldn't blame any person for trying to salvage their possessions. Irc had a tendency to gravitate towards shiny objects, and sometimes they could be of value.

Saliman came out of the small building, followed closely by a robust man with long, thick dark hair and a scowling face. With a wave of one hand, Saliman indicated the others to follow as the man led them to their rooms.

"He probably charged an outrageous amount," said Soron, who was walking beside Hem. But he smiled kindly at the man when they stopped in front of a set of doors.

"These two rooms are connected by a door that you can open or leave locked," the man said, twisting a key in the handle of one door, and then the other. He struggled with the second lock, and chuckled nervously until he got it open. "You have to pull on this one," he explained, with a sheepish grin. "I don't get enough business anymore to repair these things when they break."

"It won't be a problem, Jaerome." Saliman took the keys from the Innkeeper, handing one to Soron.

"Washroom is at the corner." He pointed down the line of doors. "I only have a few guests staying, so you nearly have it to yourselves. If you get hungry, there is a tavern down the way that stays open until late. I'll be in the office if you have need of anything else."

After being thanked for his assistance, Jaerome left the travelers to get comfortable on their own. One room had a single bed and very little furniture, while the other had two beds, an old broken dresser, and a table with chairs in one corner. After choosing their rooms and making a visit to the tavern, the three Bards and one crow converged at the table in the room Saliman and Hem were sharing. They'd brought the food back with them, mainly to avoid offending Irc, as he wouldn't be allowed inside the tavern to eat.

"We are going to need you to stay out of sight while we are staying here." Saliman spoke to Irc in the speech. "Too many people have heard of the boy and his bird who defeated the Death Crows in Turbansk. Our wish is to remain unknown, to rest and gather any information we can about the conditions in Annar."

"Irc won't draw any attention, will you?" asked Hem, offering the bird a string of meat. "Besides, any tales would be of a white crow." Irc slowed in his eating long enough to give an caw of affirmation.

"Still, we must be careful. It would be well if we could pass through Til Amon with little trouble, and without having to explain ourselves."

Soron, who up until that point had been silently eating his mean with far too much ease for an old man with no teeth, spoke up. "We could obtain more information if we entered the school as ourselves, as I'm sure the Bards are wary of strangers in these dark times."

"Yes, my friend, but such times call for caution. I will not risk the importance of our task with just a hope for understanding from a city whose allegiance lies with the enemy." Saliman spoke calmly.

"A city who needs as much help as they can get," Soron corrected. "I cannot help but think I should stay, to help protect my home from the forces gathering against it. And believe me, I do know the importance of the girl whom you seek, but I do not see my part in the task." He didn't look up while speaking, and Hem thought he felt shameful for wishing to be left behind.

Saliman was silent for a moment, eating slowly with what Hem discerned to be a thoughtful expression, though it was hard to read a face he did not recognize.

_We could all stay here while the girl is found. _Irc had finished his meat and was now ready to join the conversation. Everyone around he table looked to him for an explanation. _I am still messenger to the King. I could ask the birds to find Hem's sister. They can travel quicker than you, and they can go in all directions at once._

"I knew there was a reason we keep you around, Irc," said Saliman. "I should have thought of that long before now."

"They could locate her for us, and we wouldn't have to travel all over Annar." Hem was considering the idea, wondering if something so simple could possibly work. Irc bobbed his head in agreement, and Soron looked pleased with the idea.

"It would not be completely effortless to arrange. You will have to make sure you give exact orders, and send birds to every city and school in Annar, the Seven Kingdoms, as well as Zmarkan. Maerad could be anywhere, and she's likely in hiding." Saliman was no longer eating, but musing over this new plan of action. He turned his gaze towards Hem, giving him a reassuring smile. "But if you could manage that, I do not think that every bird would return without information. I think that it is very likely we could get an idea of where to go to seek Maerad."

_We could start at the next light, and have all the messengers on their way by dark. _Irc looked at Hem, who realized they were awaiting his approval of the idea. It was his sister they were attempting to find, after all.

Hem nodded slowly; somehow it seemed wrong to use the birds for his personal needs. But the more he thought about it, the more the situation did seem like when he had asked for the animals aid before, to deal with the Death Crows. As far as he'd been told, if Maerad didn't complete her quest, all of Annar would be at the mercy of the Nameless One. And he held in his possession key factors to ensure her success. If the birds could help, if it was possible that with their aid Maerad would be found quicker, then he knew what they had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Maerad shuddered and leaned her body heavily against the closest wall. No one was in the corridor to witness her failure, and she thanked the Light for that small blessing. Just as she had suspected, recovering from her stint in bed was proving to be quite arduous, but she was determined to strengthen herself as quickly as possible. As her breath came out in pants and her cheeks grew hot at the simple effort of remaining upright, she realized it was going to take a lot longer than she had hoped.

It had been but one full day since she had woken and learned of the battles outcome. Silvia had fussed over her for most of the morning, deeming that she had to be aided with every little thing. She hadn't been allowed to see herself to and from the washroom, and Silvia had even insisted on staying inside the room while Maerad bathed, fretting over the thought of her growing faint while in the water.

She had been able to join Cadvan for lunch, but not in the garden as she wanted, and not without his helping her through the halls of Silvia's house. She argued most of the way, disputing that she was quite able to walk on her own, but it seemed her words went unheard. Or just disregarded, as she thought was more likely. During the meal, eaten in the indoors dining room rather than outside because of the gloomy weather, Maerad was informed of a meet to be held the next day in Malgorn's memory. It was, Cadvan told her, also the time at which they would declare his successor as First Bard. With that bit of anxiety-inducing information, he helped her back to her room and left her to her own devices.

_He had to go see Indik, _she now thought bitterly to herself, drawing in another deep, painful breath. _Just an excuse to leave me alone so I can test myself. _Cadvan was not without wit; he would know that the moment no one was around she would jump up and try to defy her injuries. She wondered if he had thought that she would be having so much difficulty. She certainly hadn't.

Using one hand on the wall to keep her balance, Maerad braced herself and took another few steps forward, forcing her limbs into the familiar motion. For the briefest of moments, the smell of cooking fish enveloped her, and she could almost feel Mirka's firm but gentle grip on her arm, guiding her across the old wooden floored room in her hut. Soft furs touched her skin and the old Bard's voice floated to her on air, "Na Na, good," and then the memory was gone, leaving Maerad with a reminiscent smile on her face. Suddenly the corridor didn't seem so oppressive; she could do this, she'd done it before.

She'd reached the far wall and was halfway back to her room when steps much quicker and heavier than her own echoed from around a corner ahead. Biting her lip in anticipation of being caught by Silvia or one of her just-as-concerned students, Maerad tried to dash the remaining distance to her open door. Her feet carried her just short of her goal before twisting together and sending her reeling towards the doorframe. She caught it with both hands, righting herself just before Cadvan came into view.

He flashed her a knowing grin as he approached, as if he somehow knew what had just happened. Maerad's face burned at the possibility. "I came to see how you were faring," he said, coming to stand beside her. "Don't tell me you didn't even make it out of the room."

"Of course I did," Maerad retorted, glancing towards her bed and the chair beside it. Since when had they been so far from the doorway? "I could have fallen and broken my neck, for all the help you were," she continued, returning her gaze to his amused face. The muscle in her right calf trembled, and the wound on her temple throbbed with each spoken word, but Maerad was fairly certain she managed to keep her discomfort from becoming apparent.

Cadvan smirked and strolled past her into the room. "So, let's see your progress," he commented, turning once his steps reached the bed and looking at her expectantly. Maerad glared at him, despising the easy, fluid-like motion of his steps across the room. Surely he took obedient muscles for granted.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" she asked, half seriously.

"I guess you will just have to try and find out," Cadvan returned, his smile widening into a full on grin.

Maerad found herself smiling too, forgetting for the briefest of moments how serious their situation was. The most daunting task ahead was crossing the space between herself and the bed in the center of her chamber. _If only that were so, _the rational side of her thought wistfully. But really, regaining her strength was only the beginning. When they had ridden out of Innail, nearly a week ago, they had been closer to finding Hem than they were now. Her recovery wasn't even a task; it was a setback.

The smile faded from her face as she left the safety of the doorframe. Cadvan's eyes held her in a steady gaze as she approached him, though Maerad avoided that gaze, keeping her eyes glued to her bed-her goal. Fortunately, her legs made the trip without failing, and she sat heavily on the end of the blanket covered mattress.

Cadvan sat beside her, obviously pleased. "That was quite a feat. We should be able to leave sooner than I had anticipated."

Maerad shook her head and looked at him incredulously. "I'll be lucky to make it to the Council, let alone out of Innail," she said honestly.

"It is a good start, nonetheless," said Cadvan, pointedly. "As for the Council, Silvia has made sure that everyone knows you will be attending. Indik is anxious to hear the recount of your dealings with the Landrost."

Maerad tried to keep the scowl from showing on her face. Here she was, barely able to walk on her own, and now she was about to explain her failure in defeating the enemy. All of the teachers of Innail would likely be at the Council, since such important decisions were to be made. "I don't want to disappoint anybody," she said, looking down at the carpeted floor by her feet.

"I do not that that you will," Cadvan assured. "They only wish to extend their gratitude; whether you destroyed the Landrost or not, you have bought them time." Maerad glanced up at him, recognizing the gentle honesty written in his features. It eased some of her worries. "It would not hurt for you to rest now, your body needs time to heal," Cadvan continued, looking at her intently. "Silvia will expect you to be in bed when she comes to help you prepare for the Council."

"Well, I'd better not let her down." Cadvan nodded and stood so Maerad could use the whole bed in getting comfortable, which she did almost immediately. With a few words of encouragement, and with the promise to see her later that evening, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving her alone once again.

* * *

The night passed like a dream, rather quickly and with several unexpected surprises. Silvia was appointed as First Bard, as most everyone had already known she would be. The Council was quite enjoyable while the talk was light, and while they reminisced about Malgorn's achievements in life. Maerad happily sipped her wine-Malgorn's favorite brew-and listened lazily as the older Bards discussed Innail's future. It wasn't until the dialogue turned to her and her part in the battle that she perked up, forcing herself to pay complete attention.

"You did what we could not," Indik praised, after she had given the tale of her encounter with the Elidhu. "We owe you our deepest gratitude."

Maerad blushed deep red and opened her mouth to thank him, when the talk took a turn for the worst. Of course, all of the teachers thanked her and smiled politely, but their profound concern for Innail's safely took charge of their actions. Maerad listened silently, and Cadvan's face showed no emotion as teacher after teacher voiced their opinion. It was soon apparent that very few Bards thought they should leave the school.

"The Landrost will not wait for Maerad of Pellinor to return before assaulting us again," said a blonde woman that Maerad vaguely recognized from her wanderings of the school. "We need to be ready, and that is only possible if she stays."

Silvia's expression grew darker as the talk continued, with most of the teachers sharing the same opinion on the subject. Maerad thought she looked uncomfortable, as though she wanted to disagree with their insecurities, but was hesitant to defy her teachers wishes on her first day as First Bard. She remembered Oron, so decisive in allowing her to travel with Cadvan against the promptings of her supporting Bards. She waited patiently for Silvia to do the same, but it did not come until after Cadvan had tried, unsuccessfully, to defend their actions himself.

"Maerad and Cadvan have duties that force them from Innail," she said, her voice low and her words carefully chosen. "I will not have any further discussion on the topic. The fate of Annar and the Seven Kingdoms will not be put aside to insure our safety."

Maerad could see Cadvan's surprise at the announcement, but she had expected nothing less. Silvia loved her, but she knew the importance of their task. To keep her there would be nothing less than handing their lives over to the Nameless One. The Council ended shortly thereafter. Maerad hurried from the room, barely registering the pain in her legs or temple. The meeting had been held in Silvia's house, so she did not have far to go before reaching the solitude of her chamber. She managed to repack several of her possessions before Cadvan joined her.

"Maerad," he spoke her name kindly and looked at her apologetically, as he had after the Bards in Norloch had denied her instatement. Maerad didn't allow him to finish.

"I want to leave now," she stated tightly, without pausing to see his expression. "Tonight." Her head was throbbing, but the pain only added to her frustration. She waited to hear Cadvan's argument, but it never came. She heard him sigh behind her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, after a moment.

"No." Maerad laughed, but it came out sounding like a sob. She turned towards Cadvan, leather wrapped lyre in one hand. "But we're only wasting time here. And we're running out of it."

He nodded solemnly, as though the fact were common knowledge. "Then we will leave. But in the morning, after you have slept and made sure that this decision is not only brought on by the Council's reaction."

"If they had appointed anyone else as First Bard," she started, turning back to pack her lyre with care, "We would be forced to stay here and protect the school." After the instrument was in it's place she sat down on the bed, resting her straining muscles and looking at Cadvan questioningly. "Does that not bother you?"

He sighed again and sat beside her on the bed for the third time that day. "Yes, it does. It does not sit well with Silvia, either."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Maerad declared, glaring crossly at the open doorway across the room. "How are they willing to risk everything else for the survival of Innail?"

Cadvan touched her arm comfortingly. "They do not know what it is they ask. Silvia does, and so she is in favor of your departure, which, to be truthful, amazed me. I thought she would be at the head of the group requesting your presence here. It seems the title of First Bard fits her well; she is already showing her courage."

Maerad nodded, a small, crooked smile creeping to her lips. "I will miss her the most," she admitted, her voice rough.

"And she is aware of that," Cadvan's hand squeezed her arm before he withdrew it. "If all goes well, you will see her again. I think you would know if you wouldn't."

"Perhaps," said Maerad, who had not missed the unsure way he had spoken. Neither of them knew what was to come, and it was a falsehood to pretend that they did. The only thing they could be absolutely sure about was what would happen is she were to fail.


End file.
